1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electric drive vehicles, and particularly, to a sectional electric drive vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, despite convenience of accessible automobiles for transport, problems such as air pollution, noise emission, traffic congestion, and inadequate parking space are exacerbated. Compared with automobiles, an electric motorcycle requires a minimal parking space and produces considerably less emissions. However, use of the two-wheel electric motorcycle entails exposure to the elements, relatively low safety levels and only limited cargo carrying capability.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.